The present invention generally relates to a garment drying apparatus which may be used in homes, apartments, hotels, motels, etc.
Washing machines may, in some instances, shrink and/or damage “drip-dry” or “permanent press” garments. Therefore, it may be necessary to wash these garments by hand. These garments may then be dried via exposure to the atmosphere using various methods (e.g., hanging garments over towel bars, shower curtain rods, clotheslines, etc.). However, frequently, there is not adequate room to dry the garments and/or the process itself may take too much time.
For these reasons, there is a need for a garment drying apparatus, which dries garments quickly, and is especially suitable for use in the home and/or during travel. Such an apparatus may be suitable for easy storage in the home, for use as an extra item carried by travelers, and/or as an extra appliance offered for use by a hotel or motel.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a new garment drying apparatus. Another object of this invention is to provide a garment drying apparatus especially suited for use in quickly drying a limited number of garments. Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved garment drying apparatus which may be collapsed to a compact configuration when not in use, making it easy to store and/or transport.